The War Ahead
by MoonlightingFree
Summary: After Graceling, a short off-shoot story of Po and Katsa, and a war that begins with one of the kingdoms. Heaps of Fluff, Action, and a few other things :)
1. Chapter 1

_Katsa_

Katsa flung her body around, kicking and punching anything that got in her way, she flipped and dodged the attacks from the enemy. She tried not to think about whom she was killing but more of how she was going to get out of the mess she had created. She kicked a man in the chest and reached to slide his sword out as he fell to the ground. She turned and sliced a man's stomach while kicking another in the face. She was the only one fighting this army and she was beginning to get tired, Katsa continued fighting, screaming for Po in her mind.

That's when she felt it. A stabbing pain in her side, she looked down at the wound, she had a dagger notched in her side just under her rib cage, she pulled it out gasping, she stabbed the man who had got her, crying out in pain.

She fought the last few men who dared fight her, killing them all. She stood above the bodies she had killed, there was around 70-80 men laying around her, she looked down at her own clothes, covered in blood of the men and her own blood. She wasn't going to walk out of this unharmed, she had a dagger wound, cuts all over her face and arms. She began feeling weak, she looked down at the dagger wound she had gotten, and she thought a small whimper to Po before falling to the ground.

_Greening/ Po_

Po shot up from where he was sitting after hearing a scream in his mind from his lover. He rushed out of the room and knocked rapidly on Raffin's, who was staying there for the time being, "Raffin" he called through the door, he could feel Raffin in there.

"Yes" he said swinging the door open

"Its Katsa" Po said, he heard another scream in his head, it was a desperate sort of plea

"What's wrong with her?" Raffin asked grabbing his belt and sword and tying them to his waist

"She is faintly yet desperately calling me, she is frightened" he said looking into the distance to see if he could locate her

"She was only visiting the elderly lady in the wood" Raffin said "Surely she would've gotten there and been home by now" he said thinking

"We must go to her" Po said running to his room, grabbing his dagger and sword and meeting Raffin in the stables with the horses. Katsa had told Raffin about Po's grace, all of it, because of the amount of time he was spending at Po's Leinid castle, away from King Randa.

Raffin jumped on the back of the horse and walked with his to the front gate "We will return by nightfall" he said to the gate master

"Yes Prince Greening" the gate master said with a small bow, pulling the gate open.

Po jumped onto the back of the horse and he and Raffin sped off down the long dirt path to the Forrest. Po kept hearing Katsa's screams, and calling to him, which only made him ride the horse faster. Suddenly the callings stopped, Po's eyes widened. He looked to Raffin who was keeping up with him and had a face of worry himself.

Po tried to locate Katsa in his mind, but every time he did the signal got more and more faint, he started to panic. He knew where about she was but he didn't know if she was safe. He kept telling himself her grace was survival, she would survive.

Finally Raffin and Po reached a large field, men bloodied and dead, some still moaning and begging for help, he noticed their uniforms straight away; Western war soldiers. But what were they doing on Leinid soil? As they got closer to the middle of the massacre, they noticed more blood, before it had been on their faces now it was on their stomachs. Whoever had fought them had started using a weapon by then.

"Po!" Raffin yelled from where he was sitting, holding onto a bloodied woman's body, instantly Po knew who it was, he ran over to Katsa and checked her presence

"She's just barely alive" He said, trying not to worry Raffin, he picked her up, a light gasp of pain came from her "You're safe now Wildcat" Po said to comfort her

'_They came out of nowhere. I was forced into killing'_ Her voice said to him in his mind

"I know my love" he said, he laid her over the saddle carefully the front of his horse so that he could hold her there, he swung onto it and looked at Raffin, who stared blankly at the men and sung himself onto the horse "How did this happen?" he asked numbly "There has to be at most 100 men here"

"I'm not sure, but I intend to find out" Po said through clenched teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

_Katsa. _

Katsa woke to an throbbing pain in her side and a massive headache, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around, she was in her bed and Po sat on a chair next to her bed, his head hanging over the back of the chair, he was snoring loudly. She laughed slightly "Po?" she said, her voice croaking, she didn't remember how she got here or why she was in agony. Po stirred; the last thing she remembered was the western men fighting her.

She tried to sit up but let out a loud whimper, she this is what pain feels like. Po sat up then "Kat?" he asked sitting on the side of the bed, Katsa smiled "What happened?" she asked

"You don't remember?" he asked

"No" she mumbled

"You fought off a whole army of the Westerns" he said, "You received a nasty stab wound but the doctor says its healing nicely" he said, he stroked her face "You were out for 3 days" he said

"I can't believe I'm in pain," she said, she giggled slightly, and then winced in pain

Po stayed silent and looked down "Raffin has gone to the Westerns to ask why parts of there army were on Leinid soil" he mumbled

Katsa sat up with a wince of pain and shook her head "That will start a war" she said

"I know, but they attacked you" Po said

"I think they were worst off them I" she laughed slightly

"Well, we should have word in a day or two" he sighed "Until then, rest, I will come see you later" he said standing, he lent down and kissed the top of her head before leaving the room.

_Po _

Po sat in his office listening to his assistant read the letters from his father concerning the Westerns; he nodded and silently agreed with what his father said about Raffin finding out what was happening. Although he believed a Leinid should have gone for a peace treaty. He sighed and stood from his chair, pacing back and forth. He fiddled with his rings, including the newest one he had made to show his love for Katsa.

He smiled when he thought about her, of course he didn't like her in pain, but he couldn't help but like the fact that for once she was not higher then him in Grace, for once she was laying in the bed and he caring for her. He turned to Herato, his assistant, and pursed his lips in thought "What do you make of that?" he asked about his fathers last sentence

"How do you mean Lord Prince?" Herato asked

"What do you think Lord King meant when he said 'To wage war would be unwise, especially with the Westerns'?" Po asked

"Well, Lord Prince, any war is not wise, it causes much pain and misery, and Leinids are peaceful people so Lord King most probably would not like to break that peace" Herato said

"I agree, but why specifically with the Westerns?" he asked

Herato looked to the distanced, obviously confused, then he turned to Po and stood "What are you saying, Lord Prince?"

"I am saying, Herato, that Lord King is hiding something from me. I may have to make a trip to Ror City to find out what it is" he said turning on his heel and leaving the room with a grin of satisfaction.


	3. Chapter 3

Katsa

Katsa slipped her legs out of the bed, grunting in pain, she leant on the bed post and slowly took at step, she felt a tear fall down her face as she moved, groaning and grunting in agony, she never knew this was what people felt. She looked over at Po in the bed, he was shirtless and snoring, the blankets sprawled around him, she let out a breath of laughter before walking slowly to the door, she opened it slowly and stumbled out to the balcony overlooking the courtyard, she held her wound and took a deep breath. "Kat?" she heard from the side of her, she jumped before crying out in pain, she felt someone picked her up, she looked at the person, he had a light brown beard and he was handsome. He looked familiar; she squeezed her eyes and shook her head.

"Giddon?" she asked shocked

"It is nice to see you too," he laughed

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked

"I came for a visit" he said, Katsa looked at him in disbelief "And Oll heard about you're injury and would not stop pacing so I told him we had to come see you" he laughed, Katsa grinned

"Oll is here?" she asked "I'm so happy to see you" she said wrapping her arms gently around him in a pathetic hug.

"Now, what are you doing out here at this hour?" he asked

"I needed fresh air" she said

"Well you should get back to bed" he smiled "We will be here in the morning" he said, he carefully carried her to the door, he would've taken her into the room but Po stood at the door, with a hard face.

"Greening" Giddon said with a tight nod of his head "I thankyou for allowing us to stay" he said

"You did this Po?" Katsa asked with a grin as she was handed from Giddon to Po's arms, Po gently adjusted his hands so that she was confortable

"Yes" he said, not taking his glance from Giddon, Katsa looked up at Po then to Giddon. Po nodded at Giddon who looked at her with a small smile. He walked away, Po let out a small grunt and walked back into the room, placing Katsa gently on the bed, he smiled a fake smile and tucked her in.

"What is the matter?" Katsa asked finally

"Giddon does not approve of us" he said standing at the doors of the balcony facing the sea

"Not many people do" Katsa scoffed

"He intends to win your hand" Po says, instantly straightening his back

"Hah" Katsa laughed

Po let out a small 'Mm'

"Oh Po, please" she smiled "You surely don't-

"After the way you two acted just now, I am not sure" Po said

"What?" Katsa asked, shocked

"You may as well go with him, you enjoy his company" Po murmured

"Greening" she said using his full name "You are being ridiculous," she said folding her arms over her chest

"I could feel your whole aura change!" Po snapped

"My aura?" Katsa gasped, "I admire Giddon but never would I marry him"

"Then marry me" Po said

"You know why I will not marry" she said, feeling exhausted from the fighting

"I cannot stand this anymore, any minute you could leave me. Any minute you could find someone better" Po said, walking over to her and sitting on the floor by the bed, he looked down ashamed "Someone who isn't blind" he mumbled

"Po" Katsa said, she lent over as far as she dared to go, and put her hand on her face "I love you. Blind not blind, Leinid not Leinid, married or not" she assured him, she leant down and kissed him gently "I wont leave you" she said

Po nodded and stood up, he walked over to his side of the bed and got under the blanket. He gently wrapped his arm around her and snuggled his head in her neck "I am sorry for snapping" he whispered, she kissed his forehead.

"I know you want me to marry you, but I wont, I cant be tied down to someone" she said "But I will wear a ring" she whispered

Po raised his head with a small grin "You will?" he asked

Katsa nodded and smiled.

She fell asleep happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Katsa

The next morning they got on their horses to travel to Ror City, Giddon and Oll tagging along. The ride was long and strenuous and often they had to stop to let Katsa stretch.

But by sundown they reached Ror City, just in time for supper.

Katsa was shown to the rooms straight away where she undress from her riding clothes, she looked at her wound which was bright pink and aching, she took her soothing cream and rubbed the scar gently, before changing into a dark green dress, and combing her shoulder length hair into a loose yet elegant plait, she was seeing the king after all.

Po was waiting for her outside the door, he smiled at her outfit, a cheeky mischievous smile which she punched his arm "I'll have you know, I will burn this dress after this night" she laughed "I will be back to my boy pants and over coat before you know it" she smiled

"But you look so good in that get up" he teased, taking her arm

"Oh, well I guess I should wear it more often, since YOU like it so much, it just hides so much" she pouted

"You're right, I prefer you in the skin tight clothes" he winked

"Now now" she laughed "Be a good boy" she said, just as they reached the dining hall doors, they swung open and Katsa and Po entered,

"Greening!" the queen grinned, standing and walking to her son with a smile, she hugged him and then Katsa, all of Po's siblings said hello but began eating, King_, smiled a small smile in their direction as they sat down to eat.

Oll and Giddon were sitting across from them, already halfway through their meal.

The dinner was full of talk and laughter, Skye only wanted to talk to Katsa, which she happily obliged too because she was closer to him out of the brothers, other than Po.

Po

After dinner I asked to see my father alone, Katsa included, I took him into the library and explained what had happened with Katsa.

"…Is there something you feel you have to tell me?" Po asked

"Greening. You mustn't concern yourself with this" his father replied, Po could feel Katsa getting angry, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Father, I believe I must. Especially when Katsa is involve" he argued

The king sighed and shook his head "You're right, you might as well know." He said "King Western wants us to join alliances with him against Randa. I disagreed to his offer and he said that if I did not he would go to war with me also. I got haughty and said we had the Graceling killer as our fighter. I didn't hear from him after that and I thought I had scared him away. Instead he sent his soldiers to fight Lady Katsa" he sighed "I am sorry" he said to her.

"Lord King, you should know" Katsa began "My Grace is not Killing, its Survival. And I will not fight for you. I already worked for Randa for too long. " she said, I nodded in agreement.

"I see" he sighed

"Father, what is it?" Po asked

"I believe I have just started an unwinnable war" he said, rubbing his head

"Prince Raffin should be sending word soon about the peace treaty" he said

"There is something else…" the King said "The westerns have a Graceling with Mind Control" he said softly

Po felt the prickles on Katsa's back, knowing she was remembering King Leck who had controlled her mind, leaving her helpless

"How can we fight a Graceling with such a Grace?" she almost squeaked

"I have a Graceling with mind powers, she could help train my soldiers and… Katsa, if she will help fight" the king said, asking Katsa to fight.

Katsa stood and traced her fingers along the row of books along the shelf "I will fight, if I can be trained by you're Graceling" she said simply

"You may begin tomorrow" the King said

Po looked at the two of them "Then we are preparing for war" he said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Katsa

That night Katsa tossed and turned, restless at the thought of being under someone else's control. She decided she would not sleep that night; she stood and walked out to the courtyard. She lay down on the cobblestones and stared at the stars above. She stayed there for about 10 minutes before she felt a strange feeling, like someone was watching her, she sat up suddenly, regretting it as a pain shot through her side, she looked around, there was no one around. She relaxed slightly before suddenly seeing a shadow, she stood up and walked towards it "Who is there?" she called out quietly, she saw the shadow again, she followed it, nobody was around. She sighed, confused. Was she seeing things?

Suddenly and hand with a cloth was over her mouth and another was holding her arms behind her, she struggled against the person, trying to flip her body over but they held on tighter, she tried to breath through the cloth but she was met with a sour, vinagery smell. Within a minute everything went black as she fell unconscious.

Po

When Po woke he looked around the castle for Katsa, nobody had seen her, her horse was still in the stables. He sat in the middle of the courtyard confused, she wouldn't go walking by herself. He wanted to see if he felt anything different, Giddon joined him, but Po could feel Giddon thought Po was being overly protective.

"She probably just went for a walk or something" Giddon laughed

"No. She wouldn't go by herself without telling someone" Po said distracted, Suddenly Giddon put his arm up to block Po, Po grabbed his arm "No wait" Giddon said suddenly "Look" he said picking up a cloth by the corner

Po searched for the object Giddon had in his hand before finally clearing it in his mind "A hankerchief" he shrugged

"It has sleeping liquid on it" he said

"It does?" Po asked

Giddon sniffed it carefully "And Katsa's lip cream, blue berry, I believe"

"She put that on her lips before bed last night" Po said

Giddon grunted in dismay before examining the cloth

"You don't think?" Po asked

"Surely she would've fought"

"Not if she was caught off guard, she is still recovering" Po said

"Then someone has"

"But where?"

"Westerns?" he suggested "They could do a lot with a mind controller and a killer" Giddon said

"Indeed" Po sighed

"We should take this to the King" Giddon said

"No, we wait till tomorrow, if she doesn't show up then we will go after her. Plus Prince Raffin should be checking in soon." Po sighed

"I suppose" Giddon said, giving the cloth to Po and walking away.

Po walked to the room and sat examining the cloth with his hands, he pieced the details of the cloth together in his mind and he sniffed it carefully, it was sleeping liquid, but why had anyone come for her? And how did they beat her? She was the best fighter he had seen.

Po wouldn't rest until she was found.


	6. Chapter 6

Katsa

Katsa woke in a prison cell, her hands and feet chained to each other and the wall, she stretched as far as she could and looked around. There was a guard by the door who watched her.

"Where am i?" she asked the guard

"Western's prison cell" the guard replied gruffly

"Why am I here?" she asked

The guard ignored her and stood, he walked to the stairs and shouted up to someone up there, who replied. She cleared her throat as the guard walked back and unlocked the cell door "The king will see you now" he said, he walked over to the wall and unclipped the chain, which she realised was attached to her waist also, he tugged at the chain, pulling her out of the cell, she shuffled along, trying not to trip on the chains. She looked around for ways she could get out of the chains, knock all the guards out and make her escape. She sighed as she climbed the stairs. The guard pulling her along, she went along with it, mainly because hse wanted to find Raffin and find out what the king wanted with her.

She was lead into a grand hall where the King sat on his throne, eating grapes. Guards stood all around him and archers were in the corners of the room, she began to feel this was familiar. She looked at the Western king, his belly hanging over his belt and his silver hair sprouting out of his bald head. He smiled when he saw her, she looked at the boy standing to the right of him, he had one bright purple eye and one a deep blue. That must be the Graceling with Mind Control, she shivered at the thought, she looked to the left to see Raffin. He stood, his back straight and his face emotionless, she tried to get his attention but he ignored her. What was wrong with him?

"Lady Katsa!" the King smiled walking down the stairs to her, he walked over and scoffed at the chains "Is this how we treat our guests, take these chains off her!" He laughed

"I wouldn't" Katsa threatened

"Oh, come now Lady! You surely cant be comfortable in that" he smiled "Plus, you wont do anything" he said "Not with this Graceling around" he threatened back, pointing at the boy.

Katsa pursed her lips and nodded, a guard came over to her and unlocked all the chains before almost running away from her. The King took her hands and led her to a small table, he sat down and gestured her to sit "I am sorry for the harsh way of getting you here" he started "I just knew you wouldn't come willingly" he laughed

"How did the person who got me,_ get_ me?" she asked

"He is very good at what he does. Prince Raffin was able to get you easily." He smield

"Raffin was the person who got me?" Katsa asked shocked

"Yes. With the help of the boy" he said

"You have Raffin under the Graceling's spell?!" Katsa asked, anger burning in her.

"Something like that" he smiled "Never mind, I have a purposal for you Lady" the king said with a smile

"Go on" Katsa said

"You join us." He said straight out

"Hah!" Katsa laughed "You don't want me"

"Yes, I do. I want a Graceling with killing, but you see, this isn't a deal Lady" he said "This is a demand. You will join us, or your friend Raffin will die." He said

Katsa sighed and looked at Raffin, then at the boy, then back at the king "I will not fight in a war against the Leinid" she said

"Oh no, now that I have you they are free." He laughed "I will deal with them after Randa. I know you want him dead" he said evilly

"If I wanted Randa dead, he would be." Katsa said

"Of course. But I want him dead. And you wouldn't stop me" he said with an evil smile

"What will I have to do?" she asked

"Well, when Randa is dead, war will break out. As Raffin will have to kill his fathers murderor and you being on my side, I will have to defend you." He said

"Why can't your boy do it?" she asked

The king sat back, shocked "I will not send a boy into the dangers, any way you know Randa and he will welcome you back."

"I hardly doubt that" Katsa scoffed

"I am tired of explaining. You will join us or I will kill Raffin" he said.

Katsa clenched her teeth and nodded. She wouldn't really, but she would pretend to, so she could get out of here and inform Po of what she had learned.

"Good" the king said, "Jonta will show you out" he said gesturing the Graceling boy over, Katsa tried not to shiver as the boy took her hand, she was led out of the hallway and down a hallway

"You have the Grace of Mind Control?" she asked the boy

"No" he said

"You don't?"

"No. I have the Grace of illusion" he said "I can make you believe I have mind control and then give you the illusion of me controlling you" he sighed

"You don't like it?" she said

"No. I don't like being a slave to this king. I don't like doing things for him." He said

Katsa laughed "I know how you feel" she said "I was a slave to King Randa. I did a lot of things I wish I hadn't" she said

"I like you. I can not do anything to you. I do not know why, but I cannot. But I do know you intend to get out of her with Raffin" he said "I would like to help"

"I like you too." She nodded "Is Raffin under an illusion also?" she asked

"He was at first but I snapped him out of it but told him he must pretend he is." Jonta said

"Thankyou" Katsa smiled as she was led into a bed chamber "This is where you will stay" he said, with a smile before leaving,

Katsa sat on the bed, staring at the wall, thinking about how she was going to get away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Raffin entered Katsa's bedchambers at first light. Nobody in the castle was awake. Even her guard had nodded off at midnight. He chuckled slightly as he saw Katsa. She laid on the bed as though she had been sitting on the edge before she fell asleep. He walked over to her and gently nudged her; she let out a murmur before rolling over. He nudged her harder. Within a moment Katsa had flung herself up and pinned Raffin to the bed by his neck.

She gasped and removed her hand "You mustn't do that Raffin!" she gasped

"I didn't think you would think of me as a threat."

"Everything is a threat here." Katsa said simply "What do you want?" she asked stretching

"You leave to kill Randa today. I am to be your escort along with Jonta and a few guards and another Graceling."

"Today?" she asked "He really wants Randa dead doesn't he?"

"He wants a war." Raffin said

Katsa glanced out the window, it was still dark "Great seas! How early is it?"

"About 5 in the morning." Raffin said simply

"And you thought of waking me up now because?" she asked

"Not like you actually need the sleep." Raffin yawned "Plus I don't think anybody in the castle would appreciate me visiting you in daylight."

"They do know we are cousins right?"

Raffin nodded "You know what I mean."

Katsa sighed and stretched "Well you should go. I want a bath and I need to find a new pair of clothes. These smell of sweat and dead mice."

"I wont argue there." Raffin teased only to be met by a pillow to his face. Katsa laughed and pointed to the door.

"Okay, okay, im going!" He smiled opening the door. The guard stood staring at him. Raffin swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"The lady wanted a plan for King Randa's death."

The guard grunted and stepped aside, quickly glancing at Katsa.

She walked up to him and grabbed his collar as Raffin hurried away. "You tell anyone, Byron." She used his name "And you will see just how powerful my grace is." She said. He gulped and nodded his head "Go find me a ladies maid. I want a bath."

"Yes, my lady." He said hurrying off.

A few hours later, Katsa was still waiting for the ladies maid. She sighed and sat on the side of her bed.

Suddenly the door flew open "What did you do to my best guard!?" Boomed the King

Katsa shot up, then looked at him confused "I sent him to get me a ladies maid 3 hours ago!"

"He was found dead in the lake! MY lake!" The King roared "My healer says it was suicide!"

Katsa almost laughed, she managed a straight face "I merely told him to get me a ladies maid, your highness." She acted innocent "Which I am still waiting for!"

The King rubbed his head "Why would he kill himself?" He asked walking up and down. He turned to her sharply "I will get you your ladies maid. You leave within the hour." He said and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Bout time." Katsa said, exasperated, and began undressing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

They left within the hour. Katsa, Jonta, Raffin, 4 beefy guards and the other Graceling. Katsa couldn't tell what his power was but she didn't want to find out. He had pitch-black hair and a long, deep scar across his face. She sighed as the horse moved sluggishly at a boring pace.

"At this rate we'll get there by the time I'm ancient!" She sighed

"Shh." The Graceling with the scar said. Keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh, so we aren't even allowed to talk? This is going to be an exciting trip." Katsa said to the Graceling

Scarface, as Katsa started referring him as, kept staring at the road. Katsa let out a loud sigh and laid down on her horse. "If I were anywhere else I would ride so fast none of you could catch me." She whispered to the horse.

"Lady Katsa. If you do not be quiet I will have to force you to be silent."

Katsa sat up and stared at him shocked "What is your grace?"

Scarface suddenly turned and stared at her.

"_Didn't you know? I am the mind controller." _He thought to her.

Katsa stared at him with disbelief. She stared ahead, frightened of Scarface now. She remembered King Leck and how he would make her forget things. She remembered throwing the dagger into his mouth and through his head. Why hadn't he been there instead of Jonta?

"_Be careful what you wish for. I don't just read minds. I can control you. I will get into your head and change you. Be warned." _

A shiver went down Katsa's spine. Something told her this mission was not going to be easy to escape from.


End file.
